This project will develop non-contact wireless technology that detects the breathing movements of a human chest while covered with pajamas and bed covers. This technology would be a significant improvement to methods used in point of care monitoring outside of a sleep lab. Typical methods of breathing monitoring for a sleep study rely on chest effort belts. Doing point of care sleep studies outside of a sleep lab with body worn sensors are very problematic. In a sleep lab, a technician can adjust sensor placement during the night on a sleeping patient. At home, a point of care sleep study needs to work through the whole night regardless of what a restless patient might do to the sensors there are wearing. A non-contact wireless technology for point of care sleep studies could greatly improve both the success of sleep studies at home and the comfort to the patient. The need is particularly great for sleep studies in children. An increasing number of children are experiencing sleep disorders due the rise in childhood obesity. Children can be less compliant with body worn sleep study sensors. The phase I project will develop a non-contact breathing monitoring system. Algorithms will be developed to optimize detection of breathing signals. A pilot human study will be performed to evaluate the accuracy of the proposed system.